in every life
by I am the God
Summary: the war has been won but just as he thought it was over harry was sucked into a new world where he is stil the boy who lived can he guide his younger purer self to victory
1. a second chance

**how to save a life**

_Sic pacis instruo pro bellum _

His heavy breath echoed throughout the hall, he'd finally done it he'd done what so many had tried before to accomplish without. And all it had cost him was the lives of all those that he loved, the veil fluttered in the death chamber he could hear the voices calling out to him.

"closer" the seductively sweet voice whispered , begging him to come closer, for some strange reason he seemed compelled to slowly almost unwilling his feet began to move forwards, alarm bells were ringing inside his head and yet still against his better judgement he took a step forward, and then another, his whole body seemed compelled to walk towards and through the veil.

His mind seemed to want to get closer but his body wanted to stop the darkness was calling him it felt so good, he wand fell to the floor bringing him out of his stupor for a brief moment before the pain set in he felt images assaulting his mind they were images of pain death famine destruction, it took all his strength not to cry out in horror.

He saw what could only be described as a nightmare tears began streaming from his eyes as he witnessed untold horrors, he couldn't stand it anymore doubling over he retched as the images were etched into his memory permanently. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind he tentatively took a step forwards hoping to reach the veil and end his pain.

He'd see so much and lived so little, his life's mission had been fulfilled, he had served the prophecy, perhaps not in the way it was meant for, he had ended the life of Voldemort in such a cowardly manner that he cringed at the thought of it.

As he saw the curse strike down he last true friend he felt something within him snap, gazing down at the broken body of Ginny he did perhaps the only thing he could think of, grabbing the shard of broken glass he jumped up at Voldemort, he saw at the last moment his enemy turn around to face him his eye's widened in surprise as he felt the blade enter his jaw and pierce his brain, but it was not over yet, for the body was still a horcrux, he was still alive partly as long as his body remained bound to the earth.

Slinging the carcass over his body he let the tears drop from his eyes as he walked up to the girl no woman that he loved that had died while standing by his side, he closed her eyes giving her an almost peaceful look on her face, closing his eye's he felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through an iron tube, and then it had gone as quickly as it came, opening his eyes he took in a deep breath as he walked through the ruins of the old ministry of magic. Waving his wand he felt the torches light and the warmth on his neck he was hurrying down the steps that would inevitably lead to the department of mysteries, most of it had remained behind after the first attack on the ministry it was mainly the stuff that was useless to either side, such as the veil, as far as either faction was concerned it was a no go area man had always feared what he did not understand.

So really should they fear magic, no wizard really knew what magic was it was an energy that could be harnessed to do ones bidding. The veil itself had been studied for centuries and the ministry built up around it in order to protect it's deadly secret.

He carried on down the ruined corridor, stopping to take a break burnt out portraits of great witches and wizards had once lined the wall but all that remained was the charred canvas closing his eyes he carried on the darkened corridor

Words sprang to him he'd been defeated broken down but he never gave up hope it was the love of his friends that had spurred him on to continue, without them he never in a million years would have had the courage to face Voldemort, but he done what so many had failed to accomplish he had defeated the monster that was Voldemort.

For all he'd learnt trying to destroy the Horcrux's it had been a simple shard of glass that had ended the life of Voldemort, smiling he knew he will be furious when he learns from the other side of how he died, succumbing to a mere flash wound dieing like a helpless muggle, oh the irony.

It brought a smile to his face to think of this the monster that had robbed him of so much was finally dead and he had taken away the only thing he had that was dear to him, his life. But there were still others out there, yaxley, the carrows, and snape had all escaped four potentially dangerous people were still out in the world each with nothing left to lose.

And that was how he'd found himself before the veil in the department of mysteries. Clapping his palms together he placed them on Voldemort chest, his rudimentary knowledge of alchemy allowed him to rework the dark lords attire to something that a muggle would wear at a funeral the final insult.

He was tempted to conjure a executioners mask for himself but this wasn't the time for jokes. Grasping Voldemort leg he begun dragging him up the stairs he could hear the voices more clearly now calling to him just like they had done before taking no notice he threw the body unceremoniously through the veil, it fluttered for a brief moment and no sound escaped, and Voldemort body did not reappear on the other side.

Turning away he began down the stairs, but as he did a faint shadow escaped the veil, extending until it connected with him he froze he was paralysed he could feel the mental barriers he had erect begin to crumble, the veil wanted him, it was his time.

"NO" he shouted, trying to fight the pull the veil, but all it seemed to do was assault his mind with images and knowledge dropping to his knee's he began to crawl over towards the veil placing his hands on the to pillars he forced himself to his feet.

He could hear shouts now coming from outside of the room, people were coming, the door to amphitheatre that housed the veil burst open, and a group of people ran in all screaming at him, but there words meant nothing all he could hear the seductive voice of the veil, he felt a spell graze his shoulder ignoring the pain he continued to force himself forwards, his mind was slipping he couldn't hold himself much longer till he fell through but as he did a jet of green light collided with his back.

He now realised what he'd done, from what he knew of the veil he should be dead and yet he was still alive, and then there was a blinding golden light he felt his body beginning to move, he was picking up speed, small blackened beings the size of small children appeared around him, there skin was charred and dead, but there eye's were alive and they bored right into him.

He felt images finding their way into his brain, they were images of pain death suffering, he tried to close his eyes and mind but he felt one of the creatures prise his eyes open, he felt knowledge entering his brain, spells potions, ancient magical arts, occlumency was no match for this onslaught as the memories battered there way in, he screamed, he felt his mind crippling whatever it was he was learning no living person was meant to know, this knowledge was meant to be taken to the grave, perhaps this had been what Sirius saw as he entered the veil, so this would be how he would die, sucked into the abyss that was death. But wait there was still a chance he could survive, Sirius had died instantly when he came into contact with the veil and yet he was still here, inside the golden swirling vortex that could only inevitably lead to his doom.

No he wouldn't give up just like he never gave up when Ginny died, just as he strengthened his resolve after Dumbledore went on, he would and could fight until his very last breath just as the ancient warriors of Sparta would fight until the very last man they never admitted defeat and neither would he.

He was after all the chosen one prophesied to bring peace to the war torn world. He called the last few minutes before Voldemort defeated him in their duel, a white aura encompassed his entire body power emanated of him in waves a similar darker aura swelled up around the dark lord as they began to trade spells he felt the power get stronger as he words of comfort came from Ginny and when she had died the power lest him as quickly as it came.

He began to hear voices in his head, forcing himself to listen the sound of Ron Hermione's and Ginny's voice began to become more clearer until it felt as the were standing right beside him the sense of hope that they had inspired with him began a radical change, his aura had been black and wispy but now the colour was becoming lighter, as his courage and love grew his strength did

With a burst of magic he blasted the foul creatures that had begun to cover his body away, this was his chance, forming a complex series of hand gestures that could replicate the power of a wand he begun to focus his strength, he could feel it building up, using his new found knowledge, he began to channel it into his hand, a crackling sphere began to form, sweat began to trickle down his face the concentration that it took to maintain this was immense, from what he'd learnt in the past minutes or so it was impossible to return to his own world the pull of the land of the dead was too strong but he could alter his pathway but the force required would be tremendous, he would have to find away to discharge enough magic to alter his course, the ball in his hand was reaching breaking point if he continued adding more magic he knew it would discharge in his own hand killing him, closing his eyes it was now or never, he threw his hand towards the side of the vortex of light, initially he felt no movement towards then he exploded to his left the force of the magic being released propelled, spinning around he placed his hands in front of his face shielding them pointlessly, as he collided with the other wall of the vortex, it was like wading through treacle as he slowly made his way through, from what he'd learnt it was impossible to return back home but he could get to another world or he could end un where he had been initially going to, death.

And then he felt the vortex of light thinning out and the golden light disappeared, with one last push he felt himself fall forwards, not being used to the feeling of the normal world he fell forwards rolling down a set of ice cold stone steps. Picking himself of the floor he began to take in his surroundings, he was in the department of mysteries the room was empty as usual, but the lights were no longer lit and a layer of dust had accumulated on the veiled archway.

Creeping forwards he crouched low, he didn't know where he was and caution was one thing he'd learnt from a certain mad auror.

Taking the stairs at a sprint the slid the door open slightly, just as the previous room the torches were unlit but it seemed a little cleaner. Pushing it open just enough for his slender body to fit through he closed it without making a sound. He recognised the room he was in, it was a circular room with dozens of doors, placing his finger on the door he'd just exited from he ran it down leaving a small indistinguishable trace of magic, he walked up to the first door feeling his hands across it just as Dumbledore had done with the cave, while his sense's weren't as attuned as Dumbledore's he could still pick up security spells, he proceeded to run his hands over each and every door until he felt that he was at the right one, his hand gripped the knob and he slowly opened the door, it creaked, shit he thought well it was to late now he forced the rest of the door opened revealing the long narrow corridor that lead back towards the elevator and also to the courtrooms.

"freeze" he spun round to where he assumed the voice came from only to fall to a barrage of stunners.

He awoke to find a bright light shining into his eyes, he tried to shield his eyes only to realise his hands have been tied down, he could hear voices, and he managed to pick up jumbled conversations.

"multiple lacerations"

"severe trauma to the right eye."

"seems to be some residual to the excess use of stunners"

"what could be the possible side effects"

"slower reaction, heart problems the list is endless, but we've never had a person hit buy fourteen simultaneous stunners" replied who he could only assume was a healer.

"well I would haphazard a guess that it was 15 and not 14" he groaned, the men both startled buy his voice jumped back.

"you shouldn't be awake the dose of sleeping potion meant you should be asleep for another half a day at least."

"what can I say I'm a quick healer and I've built up a natural resistance to sleep potions." he replied, he felt like he had a hangover, his head was throbbing and his stomach didn't feel to good either.

"well now that your awake there are several questions I think you can answer for me" this voice was stern and hard.

"what do you need to know"

"how were you able to make it into the department of mysteries."

"I fell through the veiled archway."

"impossible" he breathed " that archway has never allowed a person to enter once they have walked through.

"hardly" he scoffed " I'm living proof of it how else would I be able to stand here.

"well what you say is possible but not very likely, the veil has been experimented upon for centuries and you are perhaps the first person to emerge from it. That is of course if you are telling the truth and not some

elaborate web of lies.

He felt his glasses being roughly put back on and a head slowly came into focus, he could tell the man felt his shock, for he had just seen a ghost.

"professor Dumbledore, I think he fainted"

"yes I believe he did healer Smythwick, now let us see whether we can awaken our guest" the healer Smythwick waved his wand over the unconscious body. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up dumbly

"you can't be Albus Dumbledore, he's dead I saw him die I was right there when Snape cast the curse, I saw you fall of the astronomy tower."

" well it's obvious that the stunners have addled his brain, to be honest who would have seen the most illustrious headmaster Hogwarts had had in two centuries get killed especially in the current climate."

"yes well we shall see, I would like to have him removed to a Hogwarts where I can personally keep an eye on him.

"but professor" stammered the healer.

"am I not the most qualified man to deal with this"

"yes but would the minister allow this" said the healer softly

"no but I feel this being a necessary step in order to protect the harmony." Dumbledore replied calmly

"It appears I have no choice in the matter" he replied seeming defeated " you may return later tonight to collect him but for now he must remain here until I've run sufficient tests"

"very well and thank you" Dumbledore replied bowing low he swept from the room.

Harry stirred his head felt heavy and his eyes tired, he tried to move his arms but he felt them strapped to the bed once again, he needed to get out of here and fast, but first he needed to establish what was this world like, it was obvious that muggle theory known as string theory was correct to a certain extent, but how many different worlds were there, billions or an infinite number pending each major decision that occurred on a daily basis. With a thought he felt the straps on his hand unwind, removing the straps on his legs he swung his feet over the bed and set about trying to find a way out, peering out of his door he saw two aurors, massaging his sore wrist he, he placed his hand over the window running his fingers over every part, there were wards here but basic ones, chances are they were a simple Pandora's theorem derived ward which could be destroyed by the application of magic on five separate points.

Smiling he pressed his fingers against the wall twisting them like a safe cracker would twist the knob of a safe. The pale blue shield around the wind began to splinter, forcing his arm to twist further it splintered even more until the ward shattered sending sparks of magic flying everywhere.

Alarm bells began ringing, and the door swung open two burly aurors strode in wand raised, spotting him at the edge of the window the shouted.

"STOP" just as a red of red light escaped his wand, shattering the window, smiling he gave the auror a mock salute before jumping, as he fell he could fell the wind rushing through his air, twisting he closed his eye's and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a thin tube, all of the air was crushed out of his lungs as he travelled, reappearing moments later he fell unceremoniously onto a group of muggle dustbins.

The stench was overpowering, pinching his nose he jumped out. Taking a brief look around he realised he'd fallen short of his mark of kings cross station. Dusting himself of he realised he was still wearing the revealing hospital garb, closing his eye's he clapped his hands together ensuring that both of his hands came into contact, feeling the energy rush through them he pressed his hands to the hospital nightgown, the effect was instant he felt the clothes changing shape, gone was the long white robes with the exposed rear, they had been replaced buy black combats, a black shirt and small hooded sweatshirt, his hospital slippers were gone and in their place were a pair of comfortable black trainers.

Satisfied with his appearance he left the alleyway. Walking down the crowded street it began to occur to him how different the world really was, unlike his own world the muggles were at war, and Britain was suffering for it everyday brought back news of attacks on British outpost the general public seemed subdued.

As he walked down the street with had hands shoved into his pocket, he felt the pitter patter of rain drops pulling his hood up he continued walking.

Soon enough he found himself standing by the leaky cauldron, he needed a new identity and a wand, without either of those he would be helpless, he formed a series of complex hand signals yet again and he outstretched his arm, moments later he felt a large clump of gold materialise, he knew it wouldn't last and that it wasn't real gold, but it would be enough to fool the goblins.

As he entered the small wizarding pub that was the leaky cauldron he noticed that the pub was packed with patrons, of all sorts, keeping his head down he exited the building as quickly as he entered, entering the small alley he tapped the magic brick that revealed the entrance to perhaps one of the most beautiful places in the world, laughter and shop displays assaulted his eyes and ears, this Diagon Alley was not gripped by fear as his own had shoppers bustled down the busy street. Children stood by windows ogling their wares. He made his way through the crowded streets and up to the large snowy white building.

The main lobby of gringotts was the same as his own world save for there being no goblins poking around with probes, there was a large bang and he spun around his hands ready to strike but he realised it was just a child, a first year judging by the large brass scales and robes he'd dropped.

The goblin teller signalled him forwards. He slammed the block of gold down on the table.

"how much would you value this gold at." he shot the goblin an inquisitive stare. The goblin however merely stared at him adjusting his glasses he clicked his fingers and the gold disappeared, momentarily before reappearing on a set of golden scales.

"well with the current price of gold, and the 2.5 conversion fee, I believe we may be able to offer you somewhere in the region of 200-300 galleons." he smiled inwardly they had bought it.

"well then master goblin I accept" he said firmly "250 galleons it is" the goblin revealed a set of yellow uneven pointy teeth and handed over a large money bag, bowing low he took his leave before the gold began to return to its original state.

Walking down the busy street he plucked a copy of the daily prophet of a bench and unfolded the paper.

Triwizard tournament to come to great Britain

It has been eight long years since the triwizard has been held in Britain, but now with conformation from the head of the magical games and sports Ludo bagman the greatest wizarding event since the world cup shall be taking place at Hogwarts.

That was all he needed to know he was in 1994, which meant the fake mad eye would be looking for a job at the school and he would have to intercept him, he wouldn't let this version of himself suffer as much as he had, he would quell the second wizarding war before it even begun.

First he would have to create a new identity, and get the defence against the dark arts position at Hogwarts.

The bell chimed as he entered the shop, it was a small familiar shop whose walls were lined with thousands of small boxed. He smiled as an old man appeared from within the hundreds of boxes, as the old man approached his expression darkened.

"hello there young man, and what could I possibly do for you" he asked gently.

"I need a new wand I destroyed my old wand."

"and how exactly did this happen". he felt the familiar sensation of a legilimens, smiling he began to weave an intricate set of lies, his hand had been destroyed mistakenly buy a muggle, who threw it in a fire by assuming it was spare wood. He was surprised at his own cunning, the old man seemed content with the reason.

"I was out camping with some muggles, and one of them placed it in the fire while I was asleep."

"ahh an unfortunate set of events, but alas we must soldier on, now please try this 13 inches, dragon heartstrings and made from willow, nice and flexible." he grabbed the wand but felt no familiar burst of power that was expected from his old wand. But before he could give it a wave Ollivander had plucked it out of his hand replacing it with another, and the same happened again no rush of power no feeling of rightness.

" perhaps this one 10 inches ash with unicorn hair." he held the wand firmly in his hand and yet still nothing.

"14 inches oak and dragon heartstring still nothing

"9 inches yew and phoenix feather"

The process continued for hours until Ollivander appeared holding a small tray with a long black wand.

"then perhaps this wand would do, 13 inches ash made it is a rare type of wand, unlike most wands it posses a dual core, it is made of dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, the perfect balance the protector and the destroyer, this wand was only ever meant for one man, and it was for a man destined for great things." he whispered.

He grasped the wand firmly in his right hand, picking it up he felt a familiar rush of power a wave of power emanated from the wand and he felt alive once more smiling he placed the wand within his robes.

"well mister Ollivander and what do I owe you for this fine wand?" he asked

"the wand is priceless but for you seven galleons will suffice" he replied smiling, dropping seven galleons into his outstretched arm he left the shop fingering his new wand.

In order to prevent most of the debacle that was to unfold he would have to convince Dumbledore to hand over the post of defence against the dark arts to him and expose the fake moody, but moody won't be replaced with crouch until the very last day when he is set to leave for Hogwarts, there wouldn't be enough time to stop crouch, so he needed to apply straightaway within the next few days.

Stepping out of the alley he closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through an iron tube reappearing he took in deep breaths of the stale urban air. Waving his wand over his face and body he felt his complexion darken, his hair lengthen, the structure of his face began to alter slightly, until he no longer looked like himself. All he needed now was a name, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it for now he'd have to find a place to sleep

Deciding to head for the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade, it was close to the school and no doubt Dumbledore will learn of his intent to become the new dada teacher

He entered the small pub that was the hogs head, Dumbledore had said back in his sixth year that he was friendly with the barman as he entered he felt the eye's of everyone fall upon him, cursing himself he realised he was still in his muggle clothes.

Several people rose from there chairs and one stepped forward.

"well well well what do we have ere boys looks like a muggle that got lost." his "boys" laughed almost on cue. " well he's gonna have to learn what we do to muggles that get lost in this neck of woods." slowly and dramatically he drew his wand.

Before he could even utter a spell however he brandished his own wand like a whip waving in sharply he plucked the mans and his companions wands from their hands and pockets.

"first rule of duelling always bow to an opponent and allow them to draw their own wand and second never underestimate them as it has just cost you and your friends the duel.

Deciding that the three broomsticks would be a wiser choice since he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder constantly, hurrying along the dark and narrow path he turned into the high street following the road till he came to the three broomsticks opening the door he felt far more at ease the other patrons hardly noticed him as he strode up three people caught his eye it was professor McGonagall, flitwick and madam Hooch, their chairs scraped along the floor as they got up to leave.

A phrase came to mind carpe diem he would have to seize the day striding towards them he collided with McGonagall sending her into the tiny charms professor, he immediately bent over and began apologising helping them to their feet

"I'm terribly sorry, please allow me to give you a hand" offering his hand to his once transfiguration professor he pulled her to her feet. " my name is Alexander moriarti I'm here to apply for the post o the defence against the dark arts professor over at the school." he noticed McGonagall cock and eyebrow.

"and tell me young man what makes you think the headmaster will consider you as the new professor"

"quite simply madam, I am the best as I'm sure I will be able to prove to the headmaster if he grants myself an interview." it was then as if by fate the door to the pub swung open, revealing several drunken and angry wizards.

"that's him get him" several voice shouted in union, a barrage of spells escaped their wand violent shades of purple to bright red streaks of light flew towards the young man, brandishing his hand with apparent ease and skill he waved it in a complex manner causing a large silver shield to form upon his wrist.

The spells collided with a shield and were absorbed. Releasing a loud gong like noise.

"if you wish to fight me properly then meet me outside" spinning around gracefully he disappeared reappearing moments later, he could hear the scrambling of feet as his attackers followed him out, they now stood in a rough semi circle around him wands outstretched, the first one jabbed his wand forward, and then the rest cast their own spells, he flicked his own wand in a causal manner and the ground around him sprang to life shielding his entire body from the barrage. But he wasn't done quite yet he disappeared again reappearing behind his attackers.

He waved his wand a flash of light escaped his wand and one was hoisted of the ground by his ankle, the others spun around but he was gone reappearing to their left jabbing his wand he thought. _congelo _a mild frezzing spell caused to of them to freeze mid spell another spell came to mind _absentis vobis _a powerful banishing charm blasted all but one of the wizards of their feet. Their eye's locked for the briefest of moments before he swept his wand knocking his feet out from underneath him before finishing with a stunner.

A crowd had begun to gather, feeling the eye's of the people on him he turned to leave till a hand grasped his shoulder.

"I see your arrogance was not without reason perhaps you might be what the headmaster is looking for, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Minerva McGonagall transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress for the school. If you would like a chance to prove your worth to the headmaster then come to the school tomorrow at none and provide us with another practical demonstration." and then her lips formed into a small smile bowing low he took his leave and disappeared into the night.

Authors note: albeit this is my first proper publish attempt at fanfiction I try to make my writing seem complex and intricate but the temptation remains to turn it into a list like many of the other lesser fan fictions out there. To clarify this will not be a super Harry fic yes he learnt a lot within the veil but all he has gained is a deeper understanding and control of his magic and perhaps a few new spells that he didn't know at the end of HBP. So until the next time.


	2. minimum wage

MINIMUM WAGE?????

He stood before the gates of Hogwarts taking in a deep breath he knocked upon the brass knocker, the effect was immediate the large gates began to slowly open well this is a good a time as any taking a large confident step he enter the threshold of the school, after his experience with the gate as he called it he was more in tune with magic a shiver ran down his spine as he entered the wards of the school he had never realised how powerful the ancient wards had been until now.

He allowed himself to be taken in by the grandeur of the castle it ha d been so long since he▓d seen it at it▓s full glory, after Dumbledore▓s death the castle never returned to its former glory, no matter what the headmistress and the new teachers did Hogwarts ever return to it▓s true self perhaps the castle was still lamenting over the death of Dumbledore or perhaps because his killer still roamed free in the world.

A large ⌠THUD■ brought him out of his musings for before him stood Hagrid with what could only be described as a large beaters bat poised to attack.

⌠an who might you bee young man■ asked the wary half giant.

⌠my name is Alexander Moriarti I am here to apply for the post of the defence against the dark arts teacher.■ he bowed low smiling as he did. He watched as Hagrid scratched his head mumbling at how teachers were getting younger and younger. Moving aside he allowed Harry to pass he continued along the path that inevitably led to the school. As he carried on his stroll he noticed wizards were tending to the castle and it▓s grounds, perhaps like most school during the summer months maintenance went on.

Walking through the entrance hall of the school he began to tread the familiar path that led up to the headmasters office, ghosts floated around the castle peacefully perhaps there was hope for this world yet maybe he could have a normal life here, this could be his payment for his suffering. He stopped at the gargoyle that protected the entrance to Dumbledore▓s office it immediately sprang to life allowing himself to gain entry to the office of the headmaster. Knocking of the brass knocker three times he heard a voice say.

⌠enter.■ pushing the door open he steeled himself for what was to come entering the office he found it not to be completely empty there sat tow people that he had saw die professor Albus Dumbledore and professor Minerva McGonagall. 

⌠Ahh Mr Moriarti it is a pleasure to meet you my fiend here has told quite a bit about you after you were accosted last night at the three broomsticks I believe, but this pertains to an altercation that occurred previously inside the hogshead.■

He nodded mutely still trying to disrepute the fact that Dumbledore was alive and well.

⌠she also expressed you desire to become a professor here at Hogwarts tell me at such a young age what do you feel that the students will benefit from your tutelage.■ he asked softly, staring dumbly at them for several seconds he replied.

⌠I have learnt many combat techniques and know how to teach students to apply them, but also I feel my understanding of magic is far deeper than perhaps yours or any other wizards, and I would gladly demonstrate it.■ he replied in an equally calm manner.

Dumbledore interlocked his own fingers and observed him from behind his desk.

⌠your tenacity, arrogance, no confidence have against my better judgement forced my hand, if you can prove to me by then end of the day that you are truly deserving of the title of the defence of the dark arts professor then the job is yours.■ he said in a neutral tone that suggested he had done one of the dumbest things in his life.

⌠well then headmaster what is the first task I must comp■ but he couldn▓t complete his sentence as spell whizzed over his shoulder.

⌠defend yourself■ roared Dumbledore, not needing to be told twice he withdrew his own wand, flicking his wand the spell that McGonagall was sitting up shot towards the headmaster with amazing speed, who casually flicked his wand banishing it towards Harry who had to move out of the way.

Jumping to his left he flicked his wand causing the door to be blasted off it▓s hinges, taking a running jump he flew through the door using a levitation charm to carry himself further. Waving the wand mid air he cast a cushioning charm on the floor, softening his landing. And then he appeared standing in the door frame, flicking his wand casually he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up yet again as the force of the spell would have been enough to destroy him had they connected, the gargoyle almost magically moved out of the way allowing the spell down the corridor, he scrambled through the doorway, hitting a moving target was far more difficult than a stationary one.

Regaining his composure he took a deep breath he had never expected Dumbledore to attack him but then he was odd and he wasn▓t exactly know for his teaching methods, clapping his hands together he felt the power rush through his fingertips, just as Dumbledore appeared he placed his hands to the floor.

The effect was instantaneous the ground sprang to life surging towards Dumbledore who▓s eye▓s widened but then his instincts took over, he waved his wand in an intricate manner and the ground that was surging towards him immediately came to a halt, using this opportunity harry waved his wand, a blinding flash of light escaped the tip of his wand causing Dumbledore to be hoisted from the ground by his ankle, the shock of being hoisted from the ground caused the headmaster to lose the grip he had on his wand, but harry kept his wand raised Dumbledore was the greatest sorcerer to grace the earth in the past 150 years.

In a flash he saw the wand jump back into the headmasters outstretched arm, and in one fluid motion he dispelled the curse and cushioned his fall, but they weren▓t done quite yet the both jabbed there wands forwards releasing similar orange jets of light that collided mid air exploding in a shower of sparks, flicking his wand hary conjured up a large puddle of water causing Dumbledore to slip but the headmaster wasn▓t done brandishing his wand like a whip he lashed out towards harry who▓s faced widened in fear as the lash caught him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Rolling over he dodged another flogging from the whip coughing and slputtering he conjured up a silver shield, rasing it in the nick of time as another violet attack from the whip came down, but the shield remained undamaged pulling himself to his feet he raised his wand in the air the adrenalin had finally set in he levelled his wand on Dumbledore and the water sprang to life forming a suffocating bubble around Dumbledore, it lasted for several seconds but the whip finally managed to break through the bubble, but these precious seconds had given harry the time to complete the incantation, it was a long one but it had it▓s uses. voco of torva extraho, it was a summoning spell, it allowed him to summon up a pack of wild dogs.

Snarling the dogs pounced with slavia dropping from their mouths Dumbledore was quick to react gone was the whip and he unleashed a bright flash, yelping the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He waved his wand twice swishing it up and down whispering. ⌠umbraduplica■ suddenly by magic numerous duplicates of himself began appearing each of them was corporeal and they could all attack, Dumbledore soon realised what he had done before the clones charged Dumbledore initially attacked the clones as each curse struck another clone disappeared in a puff of white smoke. 

This continued until he was eventually overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones that he continued to conjure, one pinned Dumbledore down while the other lucked his wand from his grasp while a third towered above the tangle of bodies menacingly.

⌠I submit■ and with these words the clones vanished and Dumbledore▓s floor fell to the floor uselessly.

⌠I see that I wrong about you i mistook your confidence for arrogance, I had a person in mind for the defence against the dark arts role but I feel they would be best suited in another position.■ smiling he returned to his feet and adjusted his robes 

⌠term begins on the first of September professor Moriarti do not be late.■ and he strode away without another word. Silently he turned on his heel massaging his shoulder, wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot straight through it.

Harry sat on his windowsill he could feel the danger coming something was wrong and it had something to do with whatever his parents were hiding they had been working later and talking in whispers, even after they had administered the kiss to Voldemort he knew it wasn▓t over, in the prophet those cold dark eyes continued to bore into him, despite everything he didn▓t seem broken like ever other wizard. It was unnerving.

The door slammed shut the sound of two people arguing echoed through the house.

⌠YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE YOUR FINAL TOUR WITH THE HIT WIZARD UNIT-■ screamed his mother so dad had gone back on his word instead of retiring and taking up the teaching job at Hogwarts he was going to carry on.

⌠but lily Dumbledore has already found someone to teach there I▓d have been unemployed had I quit, who would have put food on the table■ his mother made A tchh, he found this funny, he had known for quite some time that they were well off, not swimming in galleons like the Malfoy▓s or uncle Sirius but comfortable. Sighing he knew this was going to go on for hours, picking up his firebolt he released the latch on the window, straddling his broom he kicked off the feeling of being in the air was a welcomed one he missed it sorely.

Completing a couple more laps of the ground he finished off with a gentle barrel roll before landing back inside his window, stowing the broom beneath his bed he could still hear his mother going at it, ever since his first year he had always been the one everyone had turned to, son of the famous James and lily potter, professor Dumbledore had said it himself that he expected great things of him but what he was just your average kid

He remembered back in his second year when Dumbledore gazed on him expectantly as he was removed from his position as headmaster thinking he would do something to stop it, but it had been Hermione granger that had alerted the teachers of the whereabouts of the chamber and how to get in, he had stood in the shadows like he always did watching for he was never smart enough nor powerful enough to help.

He heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, it had to be his mother whoever it was rapped on his door three times.

⌠dinner will be ready in half an hour Harry■ it was his mother he could tell because it was straining her to speak so calmly, she wasn▓t angry at him but just angry in general, she tended to be like this a lot, but over time he▓d gotten used to it and learnt how to deal with it.

Smiling he picked of his potions book of the desk and continued where he▓d been before he▓d gotten so distracted.

He now sat at his new desk, the kids weren▓t scheduled to arrive for another couple of hours, he had finally managed to form together a rough teaching plan, he would taught them just as he had taught the DA, he would give them the necessary skills to survive should the dark lord return. Closing his eyes he resigned himself to do the best he could, interlocking his fingers he began to pray that he would have the strength to fight in this world and win, he had fought once before and lost, this was a second chance which he wasn▓t about to let slip from his grasp.

Harry sat at one of the very end carriages his face resting upon his palm as the countryside streaked by, suddenly the door to the compartment opened and he glanced across to see a familiar face take the seat opposite him.

⌠hey Harry, how are you.■ it was Neville, ever since he▓d stopped malfoy from bullying him he had followed him around like a lost puppy while he was flattered, it wasn▓t the most pleasant thing. Smiling he opened his bag and dug out a book, it wasn▓t a particular one but something that would keep him occupied on the rather long and boring trip to Hogwarts.

It was entitled ⌠the dark arts a practical and proactive defence■ by the look of the book it was a fairly old publication, his hunch was confirmed when he looked in the back, it said

circa 1923 

Skimming over the pages he began to realise some of the stuff was pretty advanced, stunners, freezing spells was far beyond anyone in his years capabilities.

The door to the compartment slid open once again and two more familiar faces settled down beside him, glancing over his eyes caught those of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

⌠it▓s great to see you mate, I was really worried after we got separated, and then you being accused of being a death eater, had to be the funniest thing ever.■ he chortled

⌠Ron an accusation as serious as that isn▓t the sort of thing that can be considered funny■ she scolded slapping on the arm.

⌠it▓s ok Hermione they soon dropped the accusation when they realised who I was I mean even deputy minister crouch felt bad.■ he smiled at his friends, returning his attention to the book, he noticed that Hermione brought out her own book and Ron and Neville began a game of exploding snap.

Harry found himself at the staff table just moments before the older students burst into the great hall, earning himself an appraising smile from the headmaster and a patronising glare from Snape, the slimy git some things would never change.

Looking across at the see of smiling faces he managed to pick out some famliar ones, and some not so familiar ones, next to Ron sat two boys both of whom he▓d never seen, and there were far less slytherins on the table that he▓d expected. But what shocked him the most was a certain green eyed boy with messy black hair. 

Did I really slouch like that the thought as he casually observed him he was hunched over his food a look of pure boredom plastered across, the door swung open and professor McGonagall entered the ahll with a group of first years in tow, so looking terrified others impressed, and then it begun it was the first sorting he▓d attended in over three years, and god had he missed it.

⌠claydon Mortimer■ a short dark haired boy was called up, ⌠RAVENCLAW■ roared the hat.

⌠Dreycour Alexander■ A tall lanky boy with blonde hair approached the hat and after a few moments it announced ⌠HUFFLPUFF■, this continued until the final student Manuel Xavier was sorted into Slytherin. At a signal McGonagall took her seat at the head table and Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

⌠now without a further ado please enjoy the feast.■ smiling the plates immediately filled with food. Looking across he could see that every teacher apart from himself and Snape had begun helping themselves to the delicious meal prepared by the houseelves

He found himself picking at his meal, the hunger which he had at the beginning of the feast had least him replaced with a boiling sensation within his stomach, how would he react when he came face to face with them but he would cross that bridge when he came to it now all he had to do was survive this feast with his mind intact.

As the chatter died down and the last of the food vanished Dumbledore rose once again, silecnce ensuing as he waved his hand.

⌠now I have some notices to hand out, the list of forbidden objects has been extended to over 742,it now includes fanged Frisbee▓s and electroshock bouncy balls. If you require a full list the I believe it can be located on the front door our Mr Filch▒s office.■ he paused.

⌠also I would like to regrettably announce that the quidditch cup shall not■ cries of outrage escaped the students, ⌠ BECAUSE WE SHALL BE HOLDING THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT■

⌠your joking■ Fred Weasley cried out loudly.

⌠No Mr Weasley I am not but now that you mention it I did hear a good one about a troll a hag and -■ McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, bringing the headmasters attention back.

⌠students for Beauxbatons and Dumstrang will be arriving during October with a small delegation of potential candidates for the tournament, we here at Hogwarts feel that over the years the death toll of the tournament reached an unprecedented amount, therefore I have decided to impose an age restriction of say those that are of age, perhaps seventeen years and above may enter the tournament.■ he didn▓t even bother continuing as some of the older students began to protest.

⌠silence■ he roared, slincing them all, they all seemed to be transfixed by him a teacher had never spoken partway through a speech made by the headmaster, even if it were to asit him. ⌠the headmaster has not finished speaking, it does you no favours by doing this.■

Dumbledore smiled at him, nodding he retook his seat.

⌠well students it appears you have met out new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Moriarti■ harry mentally sighed as every student in the hall begun to stare at him, staring at the entire school he began mentally picking out who he knew would be trouble, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy the usual idiots were there accompanied by some new faces, but he would set it right everything had gone wrong Dumbledore▓s plan had failed, but this time it wouldn▓t Voldemort would pay and he would see I through right till the end or he would die trying.

⌠and now children off to bed chop chop.■ the sound of chatter began to fill the hall as children began to filter out slowly pulling himself to his feet he to made his way out following the not so familiar route to his office his small sanctuary. 


	3. detentions

Edenvirg

Harry awoke to the sound on his wand ringing, grabbing it he tapped it on the lamp twice turning the alarm charm off. He was still fully dressed as he climbed out of bed, waving his wand he vanished the clothes and stepped into the shower running the cold tap with his wand he let the ice cold water hit his face as he tried to awaken himself from the nightmare that was sleep, twisting the tap with his hand this time he wrapped a towel around his waist, it was already 7:30, with a casual flick his wardrobe came to life, the towel began to dry him while his clothes began to fit themselves.

Walking down the grand staircase he stifled a yawn, sleep had become harder since he came here, perhaps it had been a side effect of his travel, a cost for the knowledge he possessed, ignoring the looks of mild interest and apprehension from the students he took his place and began buttering some toast.

⌠so Moriarti have you decided on a lesson plan.■ it was Snape, it was far to early in the morning to have to deal with him he continued to butter his toast albeit slightly angrily.

⌠do not ignore me you insolent little■ he slammed the knife down between his fingers.

⌠professor I am trying to eat here, and whatever transpires within my lessons in none of your business, please take your seat before I▓m forced to make you■ he hissed in a low an menacing voice, the potion masters eye▓s narrowed giving him one final glance he stalked away taking his seat further down the table glancing across at his timetable he saw his first class was seventh year raven claws nothing special some of the spells he▓d picked up over the years a bit of basic duelling tactics, but fourth year Gryffindors was going to be a bit more tricky, he▓d have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Finishing up his breakfast he saw students beginning to trickle out slowly, taking one last breath he left the table and headed out of the hall, to his classroom this is it, he can change so much, but so much could have already changed, he would have to meet his younger self, taking his seat behind the desk he awaited his class.

Harry sat massaging his temples, had these students learnt nothing, basic duelling tactics were wasted on them, they all lacked co-ordination speed and the instinct that was needed to survive, hopefully he▓d be able to teach them something before Voldemort was resurrected.

⌠professor■ his eyes snapped open, as a younger very much alive Hermione tapped his hand. ⌠we▓ve been waiting for five minutes now sir■

⌠please forgive me miss■ he looked down his register.

⌠Granger■ she pointed to her name halfway down his list.

⌠please take your seat so I may begin■ she took a seat at the front, along with himself and Ron his heart clenched, it was so surreal to see them all alive and together.

⌠ welcome to fourth year defence the dark arts, my name is professor Moriarti, from what I▓ve gathered your education has been somewhat fragmented■ he paused waiting for an interruption but none came. ⌠ your first two years of education was abysmal, whoever taught you was an imbecile, however your previous teacher did lay the groundwork for me to begin, tell me what do you know about curses.■

Instantly he saw Hermione▓s hand shoot up followed slowly, by Malfoy▓s and surprisingly his own.

⌠yes you■ he pointed at the young blond boy.

⌠A curse is a magical spell designed with the intention of causing harm.■ he said, smirking

⌠correct■ he answered back ⌠that is true but there are different types of harm a curse can, cause, there is physical, mental and spiritual, and it is my job to teach you to defend yourself from these curses.■ he began walking through the class briefly turning to stare at parvati and lavender ⌠ladies I do believe that is not related to my lesson, last time I checked we were in defence against the dark art not divination.■ they both visibly blushed as parvati discretely stowed her completed horoscope with her robes.

⌠now lets begin curses, there are three curses, whose use is completely unforgivable can anyone tell me their names.■ again the three same hands went up, he pointed to the younger Harry.

⌠well there is the avada kedavra curse, the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse, my dad told me about them but he never said what they did■

⌠and neither will I, just no this if you are to ever hear the incantations to these curses they bear a close resemblance to their name I would advise you run from these curses they are impossible to stop no form of protection other than another physical barrier can stop them. Now onto curses I▓m going to show you some basic physical curses and how to block them.■ they all nodded ⌠all off you please stand up■ waving his wand he banished the desks to the back of the class room.

With another wave he conjured a target. Aiming his wand he said. Previous

⌠piero■ a jet of purple magic lanced from the tip of his wand spiralling towards the target, it collided with a satisfying clanging noise and it literally blew a hole right threw it.

⌠A piercing curse not very pleasant, just imagine the damage that can cause of a human being, but you can stop this with a simple yet effective charm, it is know as a shield charm, can anyone tell me it▓s effects■

⌠it creates an invisible barrier around the caster that protects them from class 3 hexes, curses and jinx▓s■ he beamed at Hermione trust her to get that right.

⌠precisely, the incantation for this spell is protego I want you to pair off and practice this spell, only with jelly legs jinx▓s nothing nasty do you understand■ he purposefully glared in the direction of the slytherins.

An hour later Harry watched Ron wobble out of the class room he had been unable to block his younger self▓s jelly legs jinx, smiling he closed the door to his classroom, tapping the handle with his wand he felt the security enchantments activate. The corridor was strangely deserted shrugging it off he set off towards the great hall the smell of food assaulted his senses as he entered the usual chattering,

Turning the corner he suddenly collapsed his body began convulsing and tears began streaming out of his eyes, just as he had approached the veil in the department of mysteries the images of pain and suffering began assaulting his mind, he began clawing at his face trying to remove the visions but they continued to assault him

His blood mixed with his tears as he struggled to get to a vertical base staggering he approached his room tapping the door with his wand he heard a series of metallic clicks as the door swung open, falling inwards he crawled to the door to his private chamber but exhaustion had finally caught up with him, he tried at one last vain attempt to make it to his bed before his eyes closed and a vision induced panic attack set in.

Harry awoke on the floor of his study, his hand went to his face and he felt the scratch marks on his face dragging himself to his aching feet he swayed on his feet slightly clutching his head he felt like he had a hangover but that would be a welcome pain when compared to this. Tapping his wand on his face the thought ▒episky▓ instantly he felt his broken skin mending, then he placed his wand on his face wordlessly he cast the siphoning charm he felt the dried blood vanish from his face. One again he aimed his wand at his face and a jet of cold water spurted from its tip impacting on his face he felt fresher ready for the day, that was when his alarm clock went off, flicking his wand the buzzer stopped. Another casual flick caused his razor and comb to comb to life as the began cleaning up his face stepping into the shower with the comb and razor still going at it he let a warm burst of water hit him in the face.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the shower feeling better but not 100 per cent, the vision had really taken it out of him, while he knew there was no true meaning to it he couldn▓t help but feel afraid perhaps in time he would be able to control them, but for now he would have to settle for the catatonic state it reduced him to. Stepping out from his office he walked the familiar path to the great hall passing tired looking students along the way.

He had noticed in the weeks since his arrival his newfound abilities were beginning to leave him, the knowledge remained but the majority of it was useless what good was philosophy when he needed to know more spells, but then there were a few things that would be useful to him in the coming months something that he would keep buried until the right moment.

His wandless conjuration was suffering significantly since that day in diagon alley he felt himself unable to duplicate that amazing feet of magic as well as the spell he▓d managed to develop try as he might he found he was unable to channel his magic just as he▓d done before many evening that should have been spent marking essays were spent out by the black lack trying to split the water with his magic.

Making his way to the staff table he took his usual seat by Minerva glancing over he was sure he was going to see Snape scowling at him as usual, wherever he went was Snape destined to hate him, smiling his eyes widened in shock as he saw his seat empty.

Tapping Minerva on her shoulder he whispered into her ear.

⌠Minerva where is Severus it is unlike him to miss a day to torment the students■ she scowled at this but replied quickly.

⌠he is away on business I am not one to pry into the mans personal business■ he answer was short and straight to the point it was quite simply none of his business, this was strange news snape never left during his first few years of Hogwarts infact he was only absent when he went to death eater meetings.

His eyes widened in realization Voldemort must still be active in this world but that would mean a whole new scenario, his past knowledge would be useless here, well most of it anyway he would still be able to secretly guide his younger self and protect him and Cedric at the end of the third task he would not lit him die a second time.

He needed to join the order of the phoenix but until Voldemort revealed himself to Dumbledore he would then no doubt be offered a place. Complex strings of thought came to mind as he began plan for the eventual war and how he was going to prevent it.

He wasn▓t looking forward to today he had lessons all day followed by detention duty he would have a completely boring day today putting down his knife and fork he felt his appetite disappear faster than snape when confronted by a bottle of shampoo.

Harry shut the door on his final class, he had an hour before the first set of miscreants started arriving deciding to brush up a few of the basics he drew his new and strange wand, flourishing it he felt a set of gold and red sparks emit from the top. Waving it he wordlessly cast Levi corpus upon the training dummy it rose into the air suspended by its feet, satisfied he felt his door open but he ignored it continuing his assault of the dummy he slashed his wand a whit hot whip like spell emitted from the top wrapping itself around the dummy he hurled it into the wall flicking his wand upwards the dummy was blasted upwards, satisfied he allowed the dummy to float down.

Turning around his eyes widened in surprise as his own face stood before him awaiting his detention.

⌠well■ he barked causing the fourth year to jump ⌠why are you here■.

⌠I-■ he seemed lost for words ⌠I was duelling in the corridor, I let my anger get the better of me and used a dangerous spell■

⌠what did you do■ he asked keeping his tone calm and neutral.

⌠I used the reductor curse on malfoy it missed but I almost hit him■

⌠why■ he asked

⌠he called my mother a mud blood■

⌠SO WHAT IF SHE IS■

⌠I▓m a mud blood aswell you know■ he watched as his younger self▓s anger abated apparently shocked. ⌠ I embrace the fact I am one, my blood separates me from the rest of our bigoted race you should not see it as an insult, you should be proud that your mother isn▓t like one of them, and proud you are a half blood.

He looked shocked lost for words he continued.

⌠well since you▓re here with me in a detention for a noble yet foolish thing, I▓ll teach you a few useful things.■ motioning for Harry to draw his wand waiting until he did so. ⌠I want you to curse me with all you▓ve got understand.■ he nodded before raising his wand, and as he opened his mouth to shout his spell he forced his own wand upwards causing his mouth to clamp shut.

He watched as his hand shot to his mouth to massage his jaw, trying again Alex forced Harry▓s mouth shut yet again, he continued until his younger self raised his hand in defeat after the seventh failed spell.

⌠I give sir how do you do that.■ smiling harry took several steps closer to him.

⌠it▓s simple you flick your wand upwards and think the word claudo do you think you can give it a go on me without saying the incantation, I won▓t curse you but try to stop me from speaking.■ nodding harry gripped his wand tighter an intense face settled on his young face as he tried repeatedly to cast the spell as he continued to babble.

⌠you▓ve got to concentrate harry if you can do this spell then any other spell you cast can potentially be cast non verbally, that is the key rid your mind of all external thoughts.■

⌠I▓m trying■ he grinded out.

⌠if it helps think of a calm sea let it calm your mind and purge it of all useless thoughts now think of the blue sea let all thoughts empty your head, do you feel any different, if you do then try the spell stop me from speaking■

A faint glimmer of magic shot from his wand stronger than he would have expected, the spell clamped his mouth shut tightly preventing him from speaking, smiling he had done it, waving his own wand over his mouth.

⌠well done you did it a spell I would have expected of sixth years, bravo harry, I think that is enough for tonight you look tired, and remember this lesson if any one tries cursing you use this technique rather than any other spell■

⌠thank you sir you didn▓t have to do this you know-■ but he interrupted him.

⌠no thanks are in order I thik you learnt your lesson and we shan▓t have a repeat of this shall we Harry.

⌠No sir■ he replied.

⌠good now off to your dorm■ he waved his wand causing the door to open allowing him to leave.


End file.
